planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shroud
There is a place known as the Shroud. It is the place where all corruption comes from - this does not mean evil. It means the simple corruption too, like an apple rotting. The ‘fresh’ state of the apple becomes corrupted. As not all corruption is evil (rotten fruit is, after all, corrupted) so this is not a place entirely of evil. However, the Shroud is also a place of evil for something becoming corrupted can and often does refer to something becoming more evil. So evil in its utmost terrible form does exist here - standing hand in hand with the vast forests of rotten apples and the libraries filled with books written in text speak.Text Speek - The corruption a language, usually English, in the form of shorthand. This is to make writing in texts on a cell phone or social media (such as Twitter) easier. Gates to the Shroud Every once in a while, something so horrific occurs that a rip is torn between the Shroud and the other realm. It leaves a scar and what has been come to be called ‘a gate’ between the Shroud and the other place. The House Gate Location: The Frozen North, Trias (P.O.L.) Status: Open Eons ago, a gate was formed when some of the Lingspelien were corrupted and became the Orshaun. One of the Lingspelien houses, the House Karaktor, was tempted and succumbed to some kind of corruption that caused insanity within the House, and massive genocide of the entire Lingspelien species ensued. This became known as the Sundering. The Kaleidoscope Gate Location: Gramera'ger (P.O.L.) Status: Closed - by the Company The Legends Gate Location: Fraci Bay, The Third Continent (P.O.L.) Status: Closed - by Paul Bunyan, Tsar'Lena, and Valkair. The Ship Gate Location: The Frozen North, Trias (P.O.L.) Status: Closed - by the Company The Sunken Gate Location: Vëbara, Trias (P.O.L.) Status: Closed - by the Company The Time Gate Location: The Frozen North, Trias (P.O.L.) Status: Open A group of Scalla came to the House Gate with the goal to close it. They used chronomancy in the attempt, and they failed. Though the details of how this secondary opened are vague and currently lost to history, this gate formed on top of the initial gate - the House Gate. This secondary gate caused a temporal anomaly. Despite their attempts to do so, the scalla and their allies could not close this gate. Among the scalla was a the First Moonlit known as the Ash'ra. He was a chronomancer (and due to his species a telepath). He stayed at the gate in order to prevent it from getting any bigger. Halls of Oblivion The further into the Shroud one goes, the more corrupted everything becomes until it cumulates in the heart of the place - the Halls of Oblivion. Only madness, chaos and infinite amounts of rotted things exist here. Creatures see themselves reflected through a dark passage of their inner thoughts, fears, nightmares, and secret desires. All that they push aside and prevent themselves from doing because they believe it to be 'taboo' yet secretly want to do is impressed upon them. No one has yet come back from the Halls untouched and few ever return from them at all. It is believed the Shrouded Scalla live within these Halls... External Links Category:Places